1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind energy installation and to a rotor blade for a wind energy installation.
2. Related Art
Rotor blades are now being constructed with ever larger dimensions. Particularly, but not exclusively, in the case of very large rotor blades, specifically very long rotor blades, one problem that frequently occurs is in transporting these rotor blades to the building site, specifically to the location where the wind energy installation is being installed. The rotor blades are generally transported on heavy goods vehicles which are specifically equipped in an appropriate manner. In the past, the use of transport ships, heavy-load helicopters or the like has also been considered or implemented. The immense length of the rotor blades, in particular, frequently presents problems in this case.